Miyo Inbami
Miyo Inbami is a member of The Hundred Devouring Families. She arrived to the Hyakkaou Private Academy to gamble against Kirari Momobami in order to dethrone her from student council president position and thus choosing a new leader of their clan. Miyo and Miri Yobami's families are specialized in medicine business (including poisons), being responsible for a conflict between other branches. Appearance Miyo has very long black hair (dark blue in the anime) that is tied into a bun on the back with one flock of hair strand on her forehead that reaches her waist and empty dark blue eyes. Like Miri Yobami, Miyo's makeup is a red eye shadow in the corners of her eyes and lip gloss in the same color. She also has red painted fingernails. She wears the standard female Hyakkaou Private Academy issued uniform. Personality 's life.]] At the first glance, Miyo seems to be very friendly and a little sophisticated individual. However, this is just a facade to her very devious, arrogant and downright evil side. She has no scruples to poison other players, even if it's her own family, like in Yumeko Jabami's case. She thinks that gambling is silly and all it takes, is a little violence in order to win. Miyo is also a very sore loser. Miyo seems to only truly care for her sister. The two have come up with hundreds of signs, so they're able to have full conversations with each other, without talking, often using that to cheat. Since their family was separated when they were children, they were forced to use these signs to communicate. Despite her love however, Miyo does see herself as a better gambler than Miri and in dire situations doesn't shy back from letting Miri take a hit for her own sake. Profile Kakegurui XX Miyo arrived with the other family members during the presidential election. Miyo and Miri Yobami have already beaten Yuriko Nishinotouin and earned her votes, but also poisoned her. Miyo and Miri then got invited to play with Yumeko Jabami and Ryota Suzui in a game of Nim Type Zero. She greeted and hugged Yumeko before the game, in effect secretly poisoning her. When entering the room, Runa confronts her about the victory against Yuriko. Miyo confirms, how she won "fair and square", but Runa says she'll keep an eye on her. During the first round of the game, she impresses everyone by not having to use Serve Chips, as she already has so many votes. She purposefully loses the first round, since she was only stalling time for Yumeko's poison to kick in. When Yumeko's state gets worse, Mary steps in. Then, she suggests, that the loser of each round, has to poke themselves on a poison needle. Miyo also declares, that the antidotes are worth 100 chips and can be betted. When Ryota and Mary agree, she is amused by how easily they risk their lives. She is sure, that she will win. During the game she and Miri communicate through subtle gestures. Realizing that Mary was the biggest threat, she tries to manipulate Ryota into betraying her, but Ryota quickly rejects her offer saying that it's not what Yumeko wants or what he wants. After her plan to manipulate Ryota fails, she then decides with Miri to kill him before they kill Mary. They keep on playing and Miyo exchanges what her cards are with Miri. But, she didn't notice the shuffling pattern of Runa Yomozuki, which made Mary and Ryota used to their advantage and in the end, Miri loses. So she pokes herself. During the second round, the others beat them again and Mary finally explains their trick. Miyo is angry and accusesand Miri could be able to make it, but that would mean, Miyo lost. So she prompts her to lose on purpose so that Miyo would at least still be in the race. And Miri does that, before fainting. Even when she is already unconscious, Miyo poked Miri's finger again, just to be fair. She then rushes off to get an antidote, after saying, she wants to kill Yumeko and Mary another day. She is later summoned to the broadcast, but she can't attend for an unknown reason. Later she seems very upset that Kirari Momobami might still keep her presidency and hopes Terano Totobami has a good plan. During the auction, she tells Rin Obami and Ibara Obami not to take things too lightly, since Terano's plan could be ruined. But after Rei Batsubami reveals herself, she states that they have all underestimated Rei's abilities since they grew up with her and she was mere livestock. Miyo is invited to the tournament. During the Rock Paper Scissors Poker game she plays against Ibara. Miyo stays quiet and seems deep in thought. She initially says, that she doesn't intend to hurt her family and prompts Ibara to surrender now, since he'll lose anyway. When he doesn't, she shrugs it off. She knows, he never lies which would be his weakpoint. But then, he suddenly makes a huge bet and she is shocked. But then she stated that she had already poisoned him and wins. When Erimi talks to Ibara, Miyo purposefully asks Erimi if she wants her reward now. This reveals to Ibara that Miyo had invited Erimi to cheat for her and purposefully mix the cards to her benefit. Miyo didn't deny it and then told Ibara she would do anything to win. When he reacts positively and still cheers her on, she finds it pathetic and thinks herself to be nothing like him. She then gambles against Mary and is very thriumphant in the first few rounds. That's because she poked tiny holes with a needle in half of the cards, all in different spots, so she knows what each of the cards are. Mary figures her trick out and manages to turn the tables on her. Miyo is desperate and takes a poisonous pill. She declares she will die in ten minutes and only she has the antidote. If she loses, she will die. Everyone is shocked. Miyo threatens Mary and dares her to beat and subsequently kill her. The reason she does this, because Miyo felt like she has nothing more to lose. Since she wasnt able to speak to Miri for years until they met again at the academy, it became the happiest time of her life and she was willing to let it end right there. Miyo keeps staggering Mary and is insists the poison is real. Episodes ''Kakegurui XX'' *Gambling Girls Again (non-speaking) *The Girls of the Momobami Clan *Do Not Touch this Girl *Communicating Girls *The Girl who changes (pictured) *The Girl by her Side (pictured) *The Logical Girl *The Girl who Bears the X *The Null Girl Trivia * The name Miyo means "three" (三) (mi) and "desire" (欲) (yo). ** With different kanji (美代), it can also mean "beautiful generations". Category:Female characters Category:Members of the Hundred Devouring Families